Crossover Rumble - Vanessa Doofenshmirtz vs Melissa Chase
by chosenone1994
Summary: One day at a martial arts gym in Swamp City, Melissa Chase, a skilled karate girl, witnesses an amazing display of karate by a visiting Vanessa Doofenshmirtz during an open practice session. She requests a private spar with her to determine whose karate abilities are better! Inspired by Orange Ratchet's own battle stories!


_**I looked at these two characters and thought they look tough and suited enough to be potent martial artists. Since Vanessa usually wears high heels, she will however be wearing regular low-heeled black shoes so that her kicks delivered to Melissa will be less painful.**_

 _ **I also would like to give a shout-out to Orange Ratchet, whose awesome battle stories have inspired me to write some fights of my own! Check some of his battles out, I guarantee you'll like them!**_

* * *

 **Crossover Rumbles: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz vs. Melissa Chase**

 _ **Fight Locale: Jeff's Martial Arts Gym and Dojo, Swamp City**_

 _ **Time: Saturday, 2:00 p.m.**_

Two girls in their mid-to-late teen's were in the empty gym, both appearing to be in a stand-off. The one with dark brown hair and in black clothing, top to bottom, was Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, daughter of a silly wannabe evil scientist of her father. She came along with her father to visit Swamp City. The other with red hair was Melissa Chase, donning a white jacket with a black top underneath for her upper body, and for her lower body, a miniskirt and pair of shoes, both in pink, with long white socks. Vanessa, along with Melissa, both excel in karate, being gifted with early black belts.

Yesterday, when Melissa was visiting with her friend from Danville, they were in the same martial arts gym during an open training session. Melissa was very impressed by Vanessa's exhibition of her own karate ability that she invited her for a private sparring session to see whose skills was better, but it would be by a small margin, since both were unknowingly at an even level.

Today, Vanessa was staring at her opponent with one hand placed on her hip, while Melissa glanced back with her arms crossed on her stomach. Since this was going to be a friendly fight, Vanessa had regular black low-heeled shoes on so Melissa would be hurting less from sharp kicks that pointed shoes could do. They were separated a few feet from each other, while they both had intimidating smirks on their faces. Melissa was the first to speak…

"OK, Vanessa. I'll let you know that I won't be going easy on you 'cause I'm no pushover. Are you ready to rumble?"

"Yes," the brown-haired girl replied while she got into her fighting stance. "Yes I am. I'll show you what fighting's all about!"

Melissa got into her own fight stance and both of them were now ready to get it on!

 **This will be a match to remember!**

 **Go for it!**

The fight got under way with Melissa and Vanessa blocking and parrying every punch and kick that each could throw, initially showing how aware and skillful they were defensively. Melissa eventually got the beginning upper hand when Vanessa was overwhelmed by a combo. She lost her guard with a strong kick, and her brief stun was enough to allow her red-haired opponent to launch a one-two punch combo to Vanessa's face, and finished with a swinging kick to send her spinning into the air horizontally. She landed on the floor on her back, but immediately recover and jumped back up to continue the match.

For Vanessa's next move, she attempted to surprise Melissa by executing a fake roundhouse punch. Midway through the punch, the brown-haired girl suddenly stopped and held it back, while Melissa thought it was going to make contact, so she dodged it. It was a bad move, as Vanessa was allowed a short time gap to execute a surprise counterattack. She hit her opponent to both sides of her body with two kicks, then followed up with a roundhouse to launch Melissa off the ground. She spun horizontally midair and back onto the floor, but quickly recovered to resume fighting.

In the next few moments, it seemed that neither girl was backing down. Even after every stumble that each had to endure from a stun-worthy punch or kick, whether it was to break a guard, or to recover from a surprise or counter attack, both Vanessa and Melissa refused to go down very easily.

Minutes later, their energy was getting low, and had a little rest, while idle in their respective stances. They decided to have a short conversation, with Vanessa the first to talk.

"Whew! I'm really breaking a sweat here! Your karate skills are excellent!"

"Same here, V!" excitedly replied Melissa. "But we're not done quite yet! Last one standing is the winner! Ready to see stars?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

With their small chat over, they reminded in their own minds that one more big slip-up would spell doom for either of them and their winning outcome of this match!

Melissa had begun her next attack without hesitation, hoping to overwhelm Vanessa once more and win the fight. She started with a spinning backfist, which her brown-haired opponent blocked, and tried connecting with two kicks, the first one to the stomach and another to the head. Both of them however, were evaded by Vanessa. Melissa then attempted to throw a roundhouse kick to knock out her opponent, but Vanessa put one of her legs up to parry it, swing it back down, and threw a swinging kick with another, jumping while in position, to send Melissa spinning in place. She was dazed from the attack, and Vanessa knew it was her chance to end the match!

"Time to say so long to your victory!"

She launched one punch to Melissa's stomach, and followed up with two more to her face. Vanessa then charged one of her fists to deliver one final blow, a devastating roundhouse punch to one of Melissa's cheeks to send her off the ground, spinning horizontally into the air!

 **K.O.!**

Melissa landed hard on the ground on her back, a few feet away from Vanessa. She had been knocked unconscious after the final attack. Vanessa knew she had won after seeing her opponent down after ten seconds and thrust one fist down in victory.

"All right! That's a victory for the visitor from Danville!"

Half a minute later, Melissa regained consciousness, knowing that she lost the match when she realized that she was the one on the ground, and glanced at Vanessa, who was proudly crossing her arms in victory.

"Argh! I almost had you there!" said Melissa a little angrily, but she smiled and regained her happiness. "You really gave me a run for my money during that fight!"

"Definitely can't complain about that! You also put up an amazing effort," replied Vanessa.

"Thanks, Vanessa! I greatly appreciate it!"

The girl from Danville helped Melissa get up by grabbing her hand, and then shaking it once she stood up, as a sign of newfound respect.

"Now that our match is over and done with," said Vanessa after a few seconds, "should we go and meet a few of your friends that you usually hang out with?"

"Of course!" replied Melissa. "But you might wanna be careful when we're with Milo Murphy. Things might get crazy with him, since he's a descendant of one his great fathers and his law, stating 'anything that will go wrong, can go wrong'. You know what I'm talking about, right?"

"Yes, yes I do. I've learned about it, and I hope I'll be prepared for those dangers ahead!"

With that in mind, both Vanessa and Melissa exit the gym to the doors leading outside, having developed a friendly rivalry in combat, and a superb friendship in life.

 **Your winner in this match is…**

 _ **Vanessa Doofenshmirtz!**_


End file.
